legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 25
Naruto: Beta Episode 25 Jiraiya: Do you want to do the combo? Intuzuka: Let's do it. The two run down together and charge up a rasengan. When they attack, they combine they're rasengan, making for one large rasengan. Intuzuka & Jiraiya: Combination Jutsu: Giant Rasengan! Orochimaru goes flying, but the attack doesn't kill him. Jiraiya: Are you alright old man? The Third Hokage: You two are always causing big explosions aren't you? Intuzuka (smiling): You know it, sensei. The Third Hokage (covering up his wound): I'm not going to make it. Intuzuka: Of course you will. The wound isn't that bad is it? The Third Hokage: I'm afraid this is it. Intuzuka, make sure the village is safe from all threats like Orochimaru. Jiraiya, train Naruto when the time is right. He needs to be strong, so he can be Hokage. (he dies smiling) Intuzuka: Dammit! I'm going to kill Orochimaru. Jiraiya: He's probably long gone by now. We should just give him a moment of silence. The two give the Third a moment. Tsunade and everyone in the village see the Third, dead on the ground. Tsunade: No, he can't be dead. He was supposed to see us become successful. Intuzuka: Don't you see, Tsunade, we are successful. He did die to see us grow up and become the ninja he knew we could be. Tsunade: I guess you're right. (she hugs him for comfort) Sayona (seeing the two hugging, thinking): I wonder if he's lost his feelings for me. Tsunade: Intuzuka, why do you continue to deal with me? Intuzuka: You're an old friend, and you'll always have a place in my heart. Tsunade: So, you do still love me, then? Intuzuka: I guess those feeling don't just go away, but we already know it isn't going to work out. Look how many times we almost got there. Sayona: Yea, plus, I'm back, right Intuzuka? Intuzuka: Sayona, my love, your time has passed with me. In fact, it's against nature to bring you back. Sayona: So, you don't want me back? Intuzuka: I want you back, but it doesn't feel right. I'll meet you again in the afterlife, not here. I release you. (he uses a jutsu that sends her back to the afterlife) Tsunade: That must have taken some major guts. Intuzuka: It does, but I know what I did was right. Tsunade: So, does that mean we have a chance? Intuzuka: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yes. Man, I feel like a man whore. Tsunade: You're not a man whore. (she kisses him) Jiraiya: Yea, yea, group hug. Now, what's the plan, Intuzuka? Intuzuka: It looks like the team is back up and running, without Orochimaru that is. Jiraiya: What's the first plan of business? Intuzuka: The seven swordsman of the mist. They all need to be taken down. Karin (walking in): Not Suigetsu, right? Intuzuka: He's a threat and needs to be brought to justice. Karin: You won't kill him will you? Intuzuka: No, we'll just take him into custody. Karin: Alright, I can deal with that. Tazunai: What about me and the Anbu? Intuzuka: I want you to stay here and keep me posted while we're gone. Tazunai: Yes, Lord Hokage. Intuzuka: Good, so I guess we should get moving, right? Tsunade: Let's do this! Jiraiya: I'm ready! Intuzuka: Then, we'll be back soon. To be continued...